deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brotherhood of Nod
The Brotherhood of Nod, often shortened to Nod or the Brotherhood, is a fanatical, worldwide, militant religious movement. Their leader is a mysterious, charismatic, and seemingly immortal "prophet" named Kane. Their goal of worldwide conquest revolves around Tiberium, a mysterious and highly toxic crystalline material which crashed on Earth from space in the year 1995. Nod's citizens believe Tiberium is the key to the next stage of human evolution, and thus utilize it as much as possible, in everything from weapons to human experiments. In a world ravaged by the spread of the toxic crystal, Nod has gathered huge support from third-world countries. They achieve this by providing military and medical support, and by convincing them that the wealthy nations of the world do not care about them. In combat, Nod forces rely mostly on hit-and-run guerrilla tactics, as well as their extensive Tiberium-fueled arsenal. In addition, Nod has a large supply of WMDs for when they want to strike a truly massive blow to their opponents. The Brotherhood of Nod have fought their enemies, the Global Defense Initiative, in four Tiberium Wars, and although they were defeated all four times, they always brought the Earth to the brink of collapse before falling. Battle vs. Cerberus (Mass Effect) (by JWarrior89) A small company of Nod troops approach an outpost controlled by Cerberus. As they observe the base, the Nod leader receives a signal on his communicator. “Are your troops in position, soldier?” “Affirmative, Commander Slavik.” The trooper replies. “Our intelligence has confirmed that this base is not controlled by GDI,” Slavik says, “but we have no further information on who these people are. Regardless, taking over this base is vital to our operations in this area. Failure is not an option.” “Don’t worry, Commander Slavik,” the trooper replies, “We will not fail.” “For your sake, you’d better not.” Slavik warns him, “In the name of Kane!” “In the Name of Kane!” the trooper replies, as Slavik ends the communication. He turns to the rest of his forces. “All right, listen up!” he says, “We don’t know who controls this base, but they look well-armed, so we are going to leave a small group here to keep them occupied while the rest of us slip around the back.” Meanwhile, at the Cerberus base, two Snipers patrol the 2nd floor exterior, while two Anti-Tanks guard the ground level. “See anything?” one of the Snipers calls to his friend on the ground. “No, nothing,” one of the Anti-Tanks replies, “To be honest, I sometimes wonder why we even have a base here. There’s nothing here of interest for us.” “The Illusive Man seems to think there is,” the Sniper remarks, “and I don’t know about you, but I prefer to trust his judgment.” “Yeah, I guess, but still-“ his friend starts to say, but is cut off by a loud explosion, which hurls him into the wall of the base (Nod 10, Cerberus 9). The Sniper whips his head around, looking for the source of the threat. Through his scope, he spots a Nod Rocket Infantryman scrambling for cover while attempting to reload his weapon. He lines up his shot and fires, hitting him right in the neck (Nod 9, Cerberus 9). The remaining Anti-Tank trooper takes cover behind a nearby rock and scans the area for any more hostiles. He immediately ducks his head to avoid the machine gun fire from a Nod Cyborg. He switches his rifle to its alternate fire mode, and the moment the Cyborg stops firing, he leans out from behind his cover and fires a rocket. It hits the Cyborg square in the chest, heavily damaging him but not killing him. The Cyborg recovers from the blast and aims his weapon, but is felled by two sniper rounds in his head, one from each of Cerberus’ snipers (Nod 8, Cerberus 9). One of them spots a Nod Toxin Soldier taking aim with his own sniper rifle, and quickly shoots him (Nod 7, Cerberus 9). However, he fails to notice the other Toxin Soldier, and is struck in the shoulder by a sniper round. The mind-altering toxin within the round takes effect, and he looks down, spotting the remaining Anti-Tank trooper. He takes aim and puts a round into his head, believing him to be a Nod soldier (Nod 7, Cerberus 8). “What do you think you’re doing!?” the other Sniper yells. He ducks to avoid the butt of his ally’s rifle as he swings it at him, proceeding to tackle him to the floor. The other sniper kicks him off and retrieves his rifle, but before he can kill another teammate, he is shredded by machine gun fire from the other Nod Cyborg (Nod 7, Cerberus 7). The remaining Sniper moves to new cover, and takes a quick glance for the other Nod Toxin Soldier. He fails to spot him, but a missed shot from his target reveals his position. Before he can fire again, he is struck in the eye by a shot from the Cerberus Sniper (Nod 6, Cerberus 7), who immediately ducks to avoid the return fire from the Cyborg. The Cyborg is now too close for the Sniper’s weapon to be effective, and he has no choice but to retreat back into the base. Meanwhile, the remaining Nod forces have found their way inside the Cerberus Base. Four Light Infantrymen and the remaining Rocket Infantryman head down a hallway, eventually coming to an intersection. The Nod leader orders the Rocket trooper and one of the Light Infantrymen to follow him down the right hallway, while the other two troops go down the left hallway. As the two troops enter the next room, they are spotted by two LOKI Mechs, one armed with a pistol and the other with a submachine gun, stationed on either side of the door at the opposite end. “''Intruder!” They announce, proceeding to open fire, forcing the troops to take cover behind a pair of nearby pillars. The LOKI Mechs are not programmed for advanced combat tactics, and advance straight toward the Nod soldiers, still firing their weapons. The troops glance at each other, nod, and simultaneously lean out from behind their pillars, unleashing a spray of assault rounds. The light armor of the LOKI Mechs cannot withstand the barrage, and both are shredded (Nod 6, Cerberus 5). Grinning to each other beneath their helmets, the two troopers proceed through the doorway, where one immediately takes a shotgun round to the stomach from a Cerberus Commando (Nod 5, Cerberus 5). Yelling in surprise and anger, the other trooper opens fire as he dives for cover; the Commando is hit, but his shields absorb most of the damage. He charges the Nod trooper’s position, who swings the butt of his assault rifle, striking him in the helmet and knocking him to the floor. He sprays the Commando with more rifle fire, and this time his shields give out (Nod 5, Cerberus 4). In the next hallway, a Cerberus Commando hears the gunfire and raises his assault rifle, aiming it at the door. Unsure who is about to show up, he ducks into a nearby room. Hugging the wall, he listens intently for the sound of movement outside. After a short pause, he hears footsteps outside. They stop for a moment on the other side of the door; the Commando tightens his grip on his weapon. He then hears the footsteps continue down the hallway. Quietly, he exits the door and spots the Nod trooper; he raises his rifle and fires, catching him by surprise and dropping him (Nod 4, Cerberus 4). Continuing down the hallway, he hears the sounds of a firefight in the distance. Running toward the noise, he enters the next room and is knocked to the floor by a rocket that just barely misses, hitting the wall next to him. Dazed, he lifts his head up and sees the other two Commandos firing at the two Nod light troops and the Rocket trooper. He gets up and starts firing as well. For a while, neither side seems to gain an advantage; Cerberus’ shields help deflect most of the damage they receive, but the Nod troops make use of their cover well, and are hard to hit. Finally, one of the Commandos manages to kill the Rocket trooper (Nod 3, Cerberus 4). Taking advantage of their superior numbers, the three Commandos leap out from cover and charge the Nod troops, who are forced to retreat. One of the Nod troops turns to provide covering fire, but is cut down by assault rifle fire (Nod 2, Cerberus 4). The Nod leader runs down the hall and turns right, closely followed by the Cerberus Commandos. He comes to a fork on the hallway; one path leading to the right, the other continuing forward. He continues forward. As the Commandos pass by the intersection, one of them is suddenly cut down by gunfire (Nod 2, Cerberus 3). The two remaining Commandos turn their heads to see the Nod Cyborg, who has forced his way into the base. The Commandos instantly take cover against the wall and fire back. The armor on the Cyborg shields him as he fires on the Commandos. One of them leans out to fire his weapon, but is hit; his shields give out and he falls down, dead (Nod 2, Cerberus 2). Enraged, the remaining Commando fires back. This last barrage is too much for the Cyborg; his armor is finally breached, and he collapses (Nod 1, Cerberus 2). The Commando looks down sadly at his fallen comrades, and then runs after the Nod leader. He enters the next room, scanning the area with his rifle. Seeing nothing, he slowly proceeds forward. Without warning, the Nod leader leaps out from his hiding place and fires. However, the only thing that comes out is a loud click; he’s out of ammo. Grinning, the Commando aims his weapon, but the Nod leader throws his rifle at him, catching him by surprise. The Nod leader takes advantage of this opportunity, charging the Cerberus Commando and punching him in the jaw. The two men struggle for the Commando’s rifle; eventually, the Nod leader wrenches it out of the Commando’s grip and knocks him to the floor. He chuckles as he aims at the Commando. “For the Brotherhood…” he says. Suddenly, a loud crack echoes throughout the chamber and the Nod leader falls to the floor; the Commando looks up to see the Cerberus Sniper on the upper walkway lowering his sniper rifle (Nod 0, Cerberus 2). Catching his breath, the Commando gets to his feet. “Thanks for that.” He says. “Don’t mention it,” the Sniper replies, “One of their Cyborgs got inside. Did you run into him?” “Yeah, we got him.” The Commando says. “Come on, we need to contact the Illusive Man; he’ll want to hear about this.” The Sniper replies. '''Winner:' Cerberus. Expert's Opinion While both groups were deadly, and despite Nod’s experience, Cerberus was deemed better equipped, especially for small squad-based engagements. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Cerberus (Mass Effect) (by JWarrior89) In the skies above the Pacific Ocean, the clouds are parted as several black aircraft descend toward a remote island. Each one is propelled by four engines on rotatable mounts, and adorned with an emblem of a red scorpion tail, curved as if ready to strike. Reaching the island, the transports touch down on the shore, the wind from the engines scattering sand all over the place. The doors open, and a large number of troops emerge; Two Confessors, adorned with tall black helmets with billowing black capes, ten Militants, four Militant Rocket troops, five Fanatics, four Shadow troops, and a Commando, the sunlight reflecting off her short red hair. One of the Confessors moves forward, taking out a communicator. "Commander," he said, "We've reached the island and are awaiting further instructions." "Excellent," the Nod Commander replies, "the research facility should be located a short distance from your current position. Intelligence suggests it isn't heavily guarded, but don't get overconfident; Cerberus troops are known for their skills. You will be recieving backup shortly, but for now, you'll have to make do with the forces you have." "Understood, Commander." The Confessor says. Putting the communicator away, he turns to face the other soldiers "Warriors of Nod," he says, "hear my words! You know why we are here, what must be done! Kane himself has entrusted us with this vital mission! Failure is not an option; the fate of the Brotherhood itself rests upon us!" The other Nod soldiers nod, hooked on the Confessor's words. "We face a great trial, my brothers," the Confessor continues, "these Cerberus soldiers will fight to the last breath to keep what they have stolen from us! Those of you who live, will be greatly rewarded; those of you who die... will be forever remembered in the hearts and minds of us all." The Nod soldiers pump their fists, cheering. "In the name of Kane!" the Confessor yells. "KANE LIVES!!!" the soldiers cry out in unison. Nod: 27 Cerberus: 24 A short distance away, in the middle of a clearing, lies the Cerberus research station. Behind the outer wall lies an enormous courtyard filled with supply crates, guarded by several Cerberus Assault troopers, a Centurion, and a pair of Guardians. On the upper level, another Centurion and Assault trooper walk along the perimiter, eyes glued to the trees for any sign of movement. Just as they turn around, they hear a voice cry out: "IN THE NAME OF KANE!!!" The two soldiers turn their heads to see three Fanatics emerge from the trees, running as fast as they can, straight toward the wall they are standing on. "Take them out!" The Centurion calls, opening fire, as does the Assault Trooper next to him. The Fanatics completely ignore the gunfire, but one is shot in the head and falls back dead. Nod: 26 Cerberus: 24 The other two Fanatics, however, manage to make it to the wall. Just as they reach it, they rip open their vests, revealing themselves to be strapped with large amounts of explosives. The Centurion and Assault trooper turn and run just as the explosives detonate, obliterating the Fanatics and blowing open a huge hole in the wall of the facility. Nod: 24 Cerberus: 24 Before the smoke even has a chance to settle, the Confessors, Militants, and two Rocket troops pour in through the gap in the wall, firing their weapons. The Assault Troopers seek cover behind the crates, returning fire. One of the Militants is shot through the helmet by an Assault Trooper, who is promptly gunned down by a Confessor with his assault rifle. Nod: 23 Cerberus: 23 One of the Rocket Troopers takes aim and fires. The rockets fly through the air and impacts on the upper level, killing two Assault Troopers who were coming down the ramp. Nod: 23 Cerberus: 21 The second Centurion, however, manages to avoid the blast. Aiming his weapon, he fires a smoke grenade, obscuring the battlefield below in a thick haze. On the ground level, the other Centurion takes advantage of this to start directing his troops. "Surround them!" he barks to his Assault Troopers. "You two! Press forward!" he says to his two Guardians. (TO BE CONTINUED) Winner: Brotherhood of Nod Expert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information To be written. Battle vs. South East Asian Union (by SPARTAN 119) A large force of SEAUn military forces, including tanks and APCs rolled through a wide area of rice paddies, dry during this this season, surrounded by dense jungle. Drone fighters and helicopter gunships flew overhead Suddenly, a whooshing sound was heard overhead. A squadron of Nod Banshee fighters flew in from overhead and fired their forward plasma cannons. The Banshees shot down to drone fighters, before diving down on the SEAUn column, firing bolts of superheated plasma at their enemies, burning through the armor of tanks and APCs, and incinerating infantry with a single bolt. A SE Asian Union drone fighter that survived the initial attack of the Banshees fired an air-to-air missile, which flew in at one of the Banshees at supersonic speeds and slammed into the tail of the advanced fighter. The wing of the Nod fighter was blown off, sending it spiraling into a rice paddy, where it exploded in a flash of flames as the plasma reactor overloaded. The Nod Banshees and the drone fighters dueled above, with aircraft going down on both sides, as a squadron of Harpy stealth helicopters flew below the fighters and opened up with their twin chainguns. 30mm shells perforated a pair of drone helicopters, shooting them out of the sky, before the cannon fire tore infantry to shreds and knocked out the lighter armored SEAUn Humvees, though the tanks and APCs were protected from their fire. The surviving drone gunships regrouped from the surprise attack, and fired cannons and air-to-air missiles at the Harpies. The heatseekers managed to lock on the helicopters in spite of their stealth. Several Harpies were shot down, one having the tail completely blown off by a missiles. As the aircraft fought above, on the ground, a group of Nod attack buggies drove in, firing their machine guns at infantry and Humvee. The SEAUN ground forces returned fire at the small raid group. A few SEAUN infantry fell to the Nod guns, but soon, the buggies drivers were killed by .50 BMG rounds from Humvee turrets, or even massed rifle fire, or else the vehicles were blown apart by the autocannons of APCs or picked off by drone gunship missiles. The buggies, however, were just a distraction, was made abundantly clear when a SEAUN was struck by a 90mm armor piercing shell in the rear armor and sent up in flames. Seconds later, two more SEAUN tanks were knocked out. The surviving tank crews turned their guns to the side to see a large group of Nod Tick tanks supported by infantry flanking them from the right. A SEAUn tank fired its main gun, the 120mm round blasting through the frontal armor of the tank, and setting off the remaining ammunition in the vehicle, resulting in explosion powerful enough to blow the turret clean off. SEAUn and Nod tanks traded fire with their main guns, destroying vehicles up and down the lines of both sides, as rockets fired by infantry-held launchers and missiles from SEAUN walkers and helicopters caused further destruction among the armored forces of both sides. While the Nod Tick tanks caused considerable damage, they were outgunned by the heavier SEAUn tanks. The final blow to the armored unit came when the drone fighters, having dealt with the Banshees, albeit at a loss of half their number, fired off their cluster missile units. Swarms of missiles flew in at the targets and detonated, covering the Nod forces in a sea of flames, destroying Tick tanks en masse. The few Nod vehicles that survived the air strike turned tail and retreated back to base. The SEAUN forces had held off the first wave of Nod forces, but they had not yet seen the greatest expression of Kane's fury.... Later that night The SEAUN advance continued into the darkness of night. They were now nearing the the village where Nod had set up their base in the region. Suddenly, the a whistling sound was heard in the sky, as several Nod Banshee fighters flew in. The Drone fighters turned to engage, firing their missiles. A few Banshees were brought down by the missile fire, but the superior number of Nod fighters turned the tide, shooting down the SEAUn drones one by one, before making diving attacks on the helicopters and ground forces. At the same time, a swarm of anti-tank missiles flew in from behind the SEAUn forces. SEAUn tanks and walkers exploded into flames left and right. As the missiles were fired, their point of origin materialized, a large force of Nod stealth tanks had managed to sneak in behind the SEAUn armor, cutting off any chance of retreat. The SEAUn armor tried desperately to shoot back, resulting in the loss of a few stealth tanks, however, as they did, a unit of Nod burrowing APCs burst from the ground on either side of the SEAUn forces. The APCs unloaded their troops, consisting mostly of squads of riflemen and rocket infantry, led by the pride of the Nods special forces: the cyborg commando. Rockets swarmed in at the surviving SEAUn vehicles, destorying them one after another, as Nod infantry fired on their SEAUn counterparts with rifles and underbarrel grenade launchers. As their comrades fell around them, a group of SEAUn personnel attempted to break out of the Nod trap, led by two SEAUn tanks and a special forces soldier in an armored exoskeleton. The tanks fired, knocking out two stealth tanks, as the exoskeleton fired its anti-tank missiles at a group of burrowing APCs, sending them up in flames and killing the Nod infantry surrounding them. The SEAUn push, however, was stopped when the Nod cyborg commando fired its experimental plasma cannon, superheated plasma melted through the armor of the two SEAUn tanks and incinerated the crew within, triggering an explosion of the tank's ammunition and fuel. The exoskeleton soldier fired his chaingun and grenade launcher at the cyborg commando, who dove behind a destroyed burrowing APC for cover. As the SEAUn exoskeleton reloaded, the cyborg commando got out from behind cover and fired his plasma cannnon, reducing the exoskeleton to a mass of twisted metal. Soon afterwards, the Nod forces overrun what little survived of the SEAUn forces. Winner: Brotherhood of Nod Expert's Opinion The experts believed that the Brotherhood of Nod would win this battle because of their superior technology, particularly stealth and directed energy weapons. They also pointed out that SEAUn had difficulty with users of guerilla tactics, while Nod were experts at implementing these tactics on a global scale, with high-tech weaponry. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Brotherhood of Steel (by SPARTAN 119) x 35, aircraft x 2, mech x 1 x 25, aircraft x2, mech x 1 Kane and a group of 24 Brotherhood of Nod soldiers walked through the captured Scrin portal, however, it sent them not to the Scrin homeworld, but to what looked like a crumbling ruin of a suburban area. In the distance, they could see a ruined city of half-collapsed skyscrapers. What was more unusual, was that the cars looked like something out of a 1950s vision of the future, and many of the homes had the look of a "futurized" version of the same period. Overhead, the first two Venom patrol craft in the region flew through the portal, as a massive Redeemer mech, the pride of the Nod army, walked through the portal. The silence of the ruined city was broken by the sounds of helicopter-like rotors in the distance. The two Venoms moved in to investigate, and were soon heard from on the radio. "This is Venom Patrol Alpha-2 reporting, we have eyes on an unknown force approaching from the east, consisting of 50 infantry supported by two VTOL aircraft and a single walker. Moving in to investigate furth....", the radio broadcast was interrupted by static. In the sky, one of the Brotherhood of Steel Vertibirds, a gunship variant, had fired a missile, which impacted one of the Venoms and shot it out of the air. The second Venom called into the radio, "Incoming contacts are hostile, engaging attacking aircraft!". The Venom pilot locked onto the Vertibird, the nose laser cannon which his aircraft has been newly equipped with followed the target. The pilot pulled the trigger and a red laser beam streaked across the sky, burning through the right wing of the Vertibird gunship and severing one of the engines. The Vertibird fell from the sky and slammed into the front of a Red Rocket Gas Station, sending it up in a massive explosion. The second Venom locked its laser turret onto the second Vertibird, a transport variant, however, before the pilot could pull the trigger, laser beam flew across the sky from the unknown enemy walker, impacting the tail of the craft and setting it ablaze. "I'm hit, losing pressure!" were the last words the pilot said before the Venom fell from the sky and landed in the Charles River with a splash. The pilot was killed even before he fell into the irradiated water. "Communism is the very definition of failure!", Liberty Prime said, spouting its outdated propaganda as it scored the kill. x 35, aircraft x 0, mech x 1 x 25, aircraft x 1, mech x 1 In response to the attack, Kane addressed his soldiers over the radio, "Soldiers of the Brotherhood of Nod, the time of Ascension is upon us. All who oppose us will be purged in flames, in this world as it was on Earth!" As the Brotherhood of Steel Vertibird flew in, attempting to drop off troops, Liberty Prime and the BoS infantry approached the ruins of the Sanctuary Hills housing development where the Nod troops lay in wait. It was the Redeemer that fired first, launching several missiles from its shoulder-mounted launcher and shot down the Vertibird. Soon after, the BoS struck back as Liberty Prime threw a mini-nuke, which impacted the front armor plating of the Redeemer. The blast engulfed the walker in flames and incinerating six Nod militia, one rocket gunner, and an Awakened. From the cloud of black smoke, a voice boomed from a loudspeaker- the voice of the operator of the Redeemer- "I live!". The mech walked out of the cloud of smoke, its armor damaged from the impacts, but still intact. The Redeemer then turned its main laser cannon on Liberty Prime and fired. All three beams of the triple-shot weapon hit the mech's chest, burning straight through the mini-nuke magazine. The mini-nukes went up in a massive explosion the blew away five BoS light infantry, a power armor units, a missile gunner, and a flamethrower operator. x 27, aircraft x 0, mech x 1 x 17, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 Realizing the battle was turning against them, Elder Arthur Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel seized a fallen BoS infantryman's missile launcher and took aim at the Redeemer, hoping to damage it enough to slow it down enough to retreat. "All missile units, focus fire on the robot!", Maxson ordered as he heard the lock tone and saw a red square around the Redeemer's leg joints appear on the visor of his custom T-60 power armor and pulled the trigger three times, firing off all three missiles in the magazine. The Three missiles from Maxson's launcher hit the Redeemer's knee, as more missiles impacted the main laser cannon and the shoulder mounted missile launcher and flamethrower. Explosions rocked the Redeemer. The mech was not destroyed, but its mobility and firepower were both crippled. "Multiple impacts, locomotors and weapons systems disabled", the Redeemer pilot said over the radio. Emboldened by their success Maxson picked up his custom Gatling Laser, Final Judgement, and fired at a Nod Awakened. The beams burned through the cyborg, killing it instantly. Maxson advanced with rest of his men, leading from the front. The power armored soldiers advanced first, followed by the lighter infantry. An Awakened fired it EMP cannon, frying the circuits of two BoS power armors crossing the bridge over the Charles River. A light infantryman fired his laser rifle, scoring a lucky headshot on the Awakened that EMP'd the power armors, killing the cyborg, before he grabbed the handle on the back of the power armor, trying to extracate the operator. As he struggled with the armor, however, a particle beam was fired by an Enlightened hiding in a house, blowing the wooden bridge to kindling and killing the infantryman and both BoS knights, trapped in their power armor. The rest of the Brotherhood troops, however, continued wading across the river. A BoS missile gunner fired his weapon, hitting a house with two missiles and killing two Black Hand, setting off their Purifying Flame fuel in a ball of blue fire that also killed four militiamen. Meanwhile, a BoS flamethrower gunner advanced on the Nod right flank, attempting to spray flames into the house where the four surviving Nod militia took cover. The militiamen raised their weapons, spraying a hail of bullets at the flamethrower gunner. One of the rounds was a tracer that hit the BoS soldier's flamethrower, killing him in a ball of flames. x 17, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 x 13, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 Along a short stretch of river, troops on both sides exchanged fire. Two Nod militia fired their Eliminator rifles in full auto, cutting down a BoS light infantryman, however, the militia themselves were soon picked off by a Power Armored soldier armed with a scoped laser rifle. At the same time, on the east side of the battlefield, a BoS Gatling Laser gunner, along with Elder Maxson himself, turned his weapon on a house and opened fire. Laser beams burned through the thin walls of the building, killing a rocket militia man and an Awakened. Distracted by the suppressing fire, a BoS flamethrower gunner made it to the house and sprayed in a jet of napalm, setting the building ablaze and killing the second Nod rocket gunner and an Enlightened inside. The Brotherhood of Steel were gaining ground, there were now more of them than surviving Nod troops. x 12, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 x 13, aircraft x 0, mech x 0 A power-armored soldier, a missile soldier, and the two surviving flamethrower gunners advanced to cover behind the stone wall by the bank of the river. At that moment, a pair of rocket militia fired a single rocket each, striking the wall and creating a blast which set off both of BoS soldier's flame tanks, killing all four BoS troops instantly. Soon after, the Nod militia fired their weapons at a Brotherhood Paladin armed with a Gatling laser. The rockets impacted the chest of his power armor, the Tiberium core warheads exploding with a flash of green-colored fire. A surviving BoS solder kicked down the door to the building where Kane himself stood hidden, guarded by the Enlightened and Black Hand forces. However, he and his two fellows were greeted with a jet of blue flames. The Purifying Flame was so hot that even in the normally heat-proof power armor, the BoS soldier was burned alive as the flames heated the inside of his armor. The Black Hand's victory, however, as Elder Maxson turned his Gatling Laser on them and fired a long burst, burning through the Black Hand's armor and setting off their fuel tanks in a massive explosion that destroyed most of the house. It seemed even Kane himself was immolated in the blast. Elder Maxson turned away and got out his radio, intending to call in a Vertibird for extraction. He had lost most of his men, but he had killed the enemy leader. This would be doubtless cripple the enemy. Liberty Prime could be rebuilt, and if they could take that enemy robot as well.... But it was not to be. Kane crawled out of the burning ruins of the house and drew a laser pistol, the same model used by Nod Special Forces. Kane fired a single shot, the high-powered beam- capable of piercing the armor of GDI Zone Trooper, burning through even Maxson's power armor and right though his chest. The elder of the Brotherhood of Steel fell down onto his back. As he tried to get up, Maxson felt his helmet fly off. Looking up, he saw his adversary... the one he thought he had killed, aiming a pistol at his face. "A word of advice", Kane said, "You can't kill the messaih!", before he pulled the trigger. The last thing Elder Maxson saw was a flash of red light, before the laser beam burned through his head, killing him instantly. As Kane dispatched his adversary, the remaining Nod forces appeared through the Scrin portal, including a Nod MCV. Within hours, Nod has set up their advanced modular structures, building a base at Sanctuary and had seeded the first Tiberium in the new world. The Brotherhood of Steel Airship, the Prydwyn was caught by surprise when four Vertigo Stealth Bombers appeared seemingly out of nowhere and dropped their bombs. The airship was hit directly and sent up in a massive flash of flames as the hydrogen tanks exploded. Within days of the Nod arrival, Nod tanks and walkers rolled out across the Commonwealth, crushing any resistance they faced. Meanwhile, Kane made a speech which was broadcast on radio to the Commonwealth: "Do not interfere, Nod and Tiberium will be the salvation of this ruined world... all who oppose us will be destroyed!" WINNER: Brotherhood of Nod Experts Opinion Nod won this battle thanks to their superior logistics, more advanced technology, more loyal troops, and better tactics. The Brotherhood of Steel were a major power in the war-torn world of Fallout, but no match for a military force with a fully intact infrastructure and cutting edge equipment. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Soviet Military (Red Alert 3) (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Amazon Desert, Brazil Shortly after their campaign in the US, the Brotherhood of Nod decided to turn their old lab into a military base. The Commander was meeting with Kane and one of his Commandos in a locked room to discuss the recent news about a third party in the Third Tiberium War. A small GDI force had gotten into a skirmish with a force wearing red and with tanks like theirs but with an odd symbol on their flag. Kane knew what the hammer and sickle meant, it took him back to before the First Tiberium War. He used the Soviets then to further his goals and even had one of his followers kill their leader Joseph Stalin although he had to shoot her afterwards to prevent suspicion. But they weren't the same, they seemed far different compared to what he remembered and he had a feeling they had advanced in technology. Perhaps not as much as they had but he was still cautious. "Kane, we've discovered a group of infantry that we believe belong to the Soviets a couple miles from the base. Permission to engage?" "Permission granted. The Brotherhood can deal with these interlopers." "Should I support them?" Kane turned to the Commando before giving her orders after hearing the radio message. "You will remain here with the Commander in case there are more of them. I will leave you in charge from now on, Commander." But as he went to leave to leave, he saw the screen in the room crackle to life and saw a man who he realized was wearing a Premier outfit. "Kane! We finally meet. My name is Cherdenko and I would like to offer your troops mercy if you're willing to surrender." "You will never take the Prophet!" "Suit yourself, we outnumber you and we come with one of our finest Commanders." "I suppose your people are still angry about Stalin's demise?" "Indeed and they want your head. You didn't think you could hide from us, did you?" "I have only one last thing to say to you, Cherdenko. You can't kill the Messiah." "We'll see about that. I believe a Kirov's bomb could do the job quite nicely." Kane finally left the room and went to the Carryall outside as the Nod army prepared for battle. Soviet Base The Commander waited for Cherdenko to give him orders for the present mission in the office with Soviet flags and memorabilia. "Commander, I have given you the finest equipment and troops including Natasha we have to take over this rebel base. I hope you will not fail like the troops in Washington." "No sir. I will not fail you like Oleg did." "I hope you won't, may you achieve victory once more." Cherdenko left the office, not even waiting to hear how the infantry were dealing with the attacking force. The Commander was his best hope for gaining control of this new world that they had arrived at. Turns out they couldn't just go back in tine, they could go forward as well and at least they knew what the Brotherhood was. Nearby Plains A firefight had started between the Militant Squads and Conscripts with both sides taking several losses due to the assault rifles at first. A couple well-armored Militants in combat suits were able to tank the barrage and shred the Conscripts until one got the bright idea to throw a molotov cocktail at them. The flames spread and ignited the Nod soldiers who started rolling around in a panic. Some of the Soviet soldiers began a bayonet charge to capitalize on their advantage and one skewered a Militant before a rocket blew them both up. However another Squad member fell to flak shot right after and it was clear that both force's heavier troops were now in combat as well. Neither the Militant Rocket Squads or Flak Troopers really changed much however as their slower weapons couldn't compete with the faster assault rifles with many falling to them within the first volley anyways. But the skirmish would soon be over as the Shadow Team glided in and dropped down before riddling the Soviet soldiers with bullet holes from their machine pistols. Their bullets started bouncing off of the other newcomer's heavy armor however and the Tesla Troopers turned several of the Team members into skeletons with their cannons. What hurt their morale even more was when one of them turned to flee and stepped on a mine, blowing him to bits. The Soviet Military had clearly won this engagement and wiped out the remaining Brotherhood of Nod troops before cheering in victory. Unbeknownst to them however was that a single Shadow had survived and stuck a detonation pack to one of the Troopers which finally killed one of them in a massive explosion that also took out another and several lesser infantry. His victory was shortlived as he was surrounded and cut down by ADK-45, flak launcher, and Tesla cannon fire before the Military troops marched onwards as the rest of their army arrived. Some time later... The Soviet Military waited outside the Nod Base waiting for orders until a Flak Trooper heard something. While the Conscripts laughed at him as they didn't see anything in the sky, the Vertigo Bombers suddenly appeared and unfortunately their bombs were dropping on the Apocalypse Tanks. Not only did the Soviets' greatest vehicles take heavy damage, even more infantry died from shrapnel with the poor Flak Trooper getting an Apocalypse tread spike in the throat. Even a Bullfrog got its flotation device punctured but the Vertigos paid for this insult. Two were shot out of the sky by flak cannons and a third was heavily damaged but managed to escape with one that only needed minor repairs at best. Still the Military had regained some of its pride but had no idea what waited for them in the base as engines roared to life and a tall figure with red eyes started stomping towards them. The Avatar Warmechs' Obelisk lasers opened fire on the already-damaged Apocalypse Tanks, the red beams blowing one up and killing several more surrounding infantry. The others were damaged even more and the Soviet aircraft rushed to take out the most dangerous Brotherhood vehicles, a barrage of rockets and bombs hit the three titans but all still stood tall. The Tesla Troopers rushed to the Avatars and ignored the flamethrower, their armor protecting them from the heat while another poor Flak Trooper got burnt alive. The Teslas activated their EM disruptors which managed to stop a third barrage on the Tanks, allowing them to fire their 125mm Drakon cannons with no competition and two of the Warmechs finally fell. Meanwhile the Raider Buggies and Scorpion Tanks were facing off with the Bullfrogs and Hammer Tanks, the infantry were too busy either panicking from the constant chaos or focused on the Avatars. The EMP coils wouldn't work at this range so the Raiders were stuck with their machine guns and two lasers, the former did basically nothing to the Military vehicles but the latter blew up a single Bullfrog each. The Nod vehicles suffered far more losses, the 23mm cannons tearing most of them apart with the sheer power. The Tanks seemed to fare better with the deadlier Scorpions led by a single laser-using one took out the Hammers much faster, however the Leech Beams were active on some of them. An Apocalypse decided to help its smaller brethren and anhilated the leader and a particularly lethal ace in one barrage, both had the Leech Beams targeting them and the smaller Tanks now turned the Nod weapons against them. As the tide turned and the other vehicles made a tactical retreat, the final Warmech stubbornly held its ground even as it noticed a red light on it. The Avatar only got one last shot off, destroying one more Apocalypse, before the aircraft swooped in and sent two missiles right into its "face". The Warmech finally toppled over and the Kirov Airships flew over the base before dropping a barrage of bombs on it and opening a breach for the Soviets to enter. As they stepped inside a detonation pack went off under the Tanks and took out some more Hammers, to make matters worse a swarm of Venoms came out. The auto-cannons and chainguns couldn't compare to the damage done by their leader's laser cannon which took out a Twinblade in a single shot. However the Brotherhood learned why flak was preferred in the Military once more as more Venoms fell to that onslaught than the rockets and cannons blasting some of them apart. Unlike last time Nod's aircraft didn't get away and Natasha climbed the nearby stairs to get to a better sniping position. Her assumptions were correct as the final infantry units came out with the vehicles and the Bombers managed to fly above the Kirovs and explode two of them. Luckily no one was near them except for other Airships so the debris didn't harm them but the Vertigos were finally destroyed, actually due to the Twinblades' efforts this time alone. The Apocalypse went out of the formation and dealt with the Brotherhood's vehicles by grinding them up with its chain treads. This left the other Soviet vehicles free to focus on the pesky Militant Rocket Squads firing at them and boosted the infantry's morale as the Shadow Team was slaughtered much quicker this time. Natasha took out a couple well-armored Militants before hearing something behind her and leaping behind the wall. Lasers cut through the staircase and the Commando then focused on the wall but the Apocalypse fired at the hall, exploding it. Unfortunately that left the true comrade Apocalypse who had saved the Hammers, ate the filthy stealth boys' remaining vehicles, and saved Natasha from certain death, open to a single rocket to its gas tank. Truly a tragedy on par with Darth Plagueis the Wise, the noble Tank exploded just as the last Militant was cut in half by the sheer amount of rifle bullets the enraged Conscripts shot at him. The Military's other hero cautiously tried to climb down but only got smacked in the face with a laser pistol, her sniper shot missing despite the close range. The Commando dropped her weapons and kicked away Natasha's, opting to strangle her instead, if this would be her last battle she would make her last kill worthy of Kane's approval. A nearby Conscript took his bayonet off and threw it to Natasha who promptly used it to stab deep into the stomach of the Nod hero. After kicking the fanatical Commando back, Natasha shot her right between the eyes with her rifle. The Soviet Military erupted into cheer as the last of the Brotherhood of Nod army was killed. Shortly after, the enemy Commander was executed in Russia and a new Soviet base replaced the Brotherhood one with a gold memorial to the true comrade Apocalypse Tank in the middle of it. Winner:Soviet Military Expert's Opinion The Brotherhood of Nod was completely outclassed in this fight with their only advantages being an equally useless main infantry, the devastating Avatar Warmechs, and the X-Factors. However the Soviet Military's great power all around meant that they took control of the skies and their Hero was superior as well. Their tactics also were more useful in this fight's scenario. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Cults Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Asian Warriors